


RWBYY (Pilot)

by notafreelancer1



Series: RWBYY [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notafreelancer1/pseuds/notafreelancer1
Summary: A pilot for a soft reboot of a deleted work, RWBYY. I'm just gonna see if this concept works, and I'll frequently update the single chapter here to include new content. Rated T for coarse language. (Formerly called Wolf in a Pack.)
Series: RWBYY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195460





	RWBYY (Pilot)

_**A/N: I thought about starting a pilot to see if anybody would like the concept of my upcoming fanfic. It's about another Rose-Xiao Long sibling OC that I came up with. But oh, boy, is this one gonna be different. Read to find out! :D** _

* * *

**[Play** _**The Bad Guy** _ **by Omega Sparx & Swats]**

Down in Vale, one could find many stores that specialize in certain areas of expertise. Take a left turn to a small road, though, and you'll find a store that has about everything that you could desire, including the latest hardware, music albums, food and drink, ammo, and even bounty hunter contracts. The store was called…

Where to Get Stuff.

That was it. As Yin twirled a ballpoint pen in his fingers, lounging at the cashier's desk, he thought that it was remarkably simple. No need to overdo names or create stupid puns like From Dust to Dawn. However, he did have respect for the old man who owned the shop, as he knew his sister would go there from time to time to check for the latest weapon magazines. He wasn't a weapon otaku like Ruby, but he learned to admire the latest designs and innovations, for fuck's sake.

A bell rang, signifying new customers and snapping him out of his reverie. He waved his black hair, tipped with red, and turned to pierce his silver-eyed gaze at his latest arrival. Two people stepped through the front door, and he instantly recognized them. A man with orange hair, a fancy coat, and probably one of the weirdest looking bowler hats he'd ever seen, walked in front of him. His accomplice was ice cream personified, with a mix of chocolate brown and strawberry pink hair and white clothing to boot. Nonetheless, he didn't greet them with hostility as others would. Instead-

"Roman! Neo! Sit down, would ya?! How's it been?!" he laughed. The two infamous criminals laughed at his energy and took a seat on the visitor's chairs.

"Yup," Roman grinned back. "It's been some time since we've visited this old shack." Neo came over and hugged him affectionately. Yin returned the favour.

"Hey, if it ain't broke, don't fix it," the young boy replied. All of a sudden, his cheery gaze turned into a frown.

"What're you doing here, Roman?" Yin suddenly asked. "I know you usually don't come here unless it's a fucking emergency. Need some medicine for your girlfriend here, or is it something bigger?"

Roman rolled his eyes. The kid was a blast to hang out with, but sometimes he wished that he had an off button installed on his forehead. Nevertheless, he told him, but not before he made Yin swore to secrecy.

"It's madness in our business," he whispered, even though no one else was around them. "There's a new boss who's got me under my employment. No one knows who the hell she is, but she's got two kiddie assassins of her own. Something about her doesn't feel right, though. Like she's hiding something else big."

"What's her name? What does she look like?"

"Cinder Fall," Neo texted. "Amber eyes, long black hair, and she's usually seen with a red dress."

"What does this have to do with me?" Yin asked. "You know that I'd get in trouble for dealing with criminals unless it's justice or in that category of shit."

"All I'm asking for is your help. We don't know what she can do, and I wouldn't like to find out the hard way. You check in on us, and we'll figure something out."

"Please, Yin. We just need your help." That last message from Neo had him cave in. He was a sucker for the lulz and adventure, but he wanted to help his friends and family more than anything.

"All right…" he sighed. "Just… don't get into trouble. I wouldn't like losing anyone else." The two criminals tilted their heads, confused, but he said nothing more about the matter.

"We will," Roman confirmed. He and Neo turned to leave the store.

"Oh, and what about the payment?" asked Roman at the front door

"Seriously?" Yin gave a grin, despite the heavy request. "You asked for my help, and you're concerned about the payment? It's free, dipshit. Now get outta here. You're hogging space for my other customers." Roman laughed and gave him the finger before he left. At the front entrance, Neo winked before she followed suit.

Two minutes later, a new customer arrived at the front door.

"I'm Yin Xiao Long," he introduced himself as usual. "The premier asshole to turn to to get stuff. What can I do for you?"

Just another day at the store, he told himself.

**[End Music]**

* * *

After he returned from a successful day (he pulled in a shitton of cash!), he came back to his humble abode at Patch, where his father was cooking eggs and salad for dinner.

"Hiya pops!" he yelled when he kicked the door down. Literally.

"Hey, Yin." Taiyang Xiao Long turned to smile at him. "Come on him, and have some dinner. Ruby and Yang are waiting for you in the lounge."

"Actually, I just came to drop the money off first. I gotta… go visit Mom." At the mention of Summer, Yin's expression turned sombre. Tai understood why immediately.

"I understand. But don't be out for too long, okay?"

"Dad, you know nothing about me," Yin immediately turned his face back into a feral grin. "I deal with criminals, beat 'em up on a regular basis at the store, and you're worried about me being out for too long?"

His father laughed at the irony. Yin was an absolute devil wherever he went, but he embraced that lifestyle and punched it back in the dick whenever he got the chance.

"Love you, Yin," he turned an affectionate gaze at his only son. Before the silver-eyed boy turned to leave, he slowly rotated his head to look at Tai.

"Love you too, pops," he smiled. And away he went.

"Dad!" he heard his younger daughter yell. He winced at the volume before being absolutely tackled by Ruby.

"I thought that Yin came back! Where is he?" At that moment, Yang Xiao Long decided to make her entrance.

"Yeah! We got video games ready for the three of us! Don't tell me he's off again!"

"Actually, he went to go visit your mom."

Silence. That was all that happened when Summer Rose was mentioned anywhere. It was both distraught because they lost their super-mom, but comforting as they knew that they still had each other.

"Let's let him have his moment, right, Ruby?" Yang said.

"Yeah…"

Ruby Rose turned outside to look at her older brother, trekking through the woods. She sighed in worry, but inwardly, she grinned, knowing that he wouldn't need the luck she wished upon him.

* * *

**[Play** _**Red Like Roses (From "RWBY")** _ **by AmaLee]**

Yin's favourite environment was definitely indoors. He just loved the claustrophobic feel of a closed space and the fear and worry that it brought to his opponents. However, he wasn't an idiot to the point of disrespecting Mother Nature. After all, his mom loved the cliffside where her gravestone resided. The beautiful valley that stretched before its viewers, the clear sunset sky, and the -

Ack, he was rambling again.

As he turned his hooded head to look at Nature's black curtain pierced by silver eyes, though, he couldn't help but think about his mom. Would she be proud of what he'd become or believed in him if she was here? What if he disappointed her? What if -

 _Stop it!_ he shut himself up. _Stay strong. Stay strong. That's what she wanted you to do. That's what you_ will _do._

**[End Music - Play** _**Subhuman** _ **by Little V.]**

After repeating his mantra for the umpteenth time, he composed himself and headed further into the woods. That's when he saw them. Those piercing, fear-inspiring, red -

PFFFFFFT! He mentally cackled as he turned to look at his opponents. _Beowolfs? Really?!_ He got into an iaido stance, one hand on Crimson Howl's sheath and another on his blade's handle.

A Beowolf sprinted towards him, but Yin dodged left and cleanly sliced through its torso. From afar, a Beowolf Alpha howled to the sky as it called for reinforcements, but a clean flick from the sheath sent the katana's hilt straight through its heart. Nevertheless, thirty more underling Beowolfs and five Alphas swept out of the forest towards their prey, and the silver-eyed warrior reached a hand out towards its katana. The blade came out of the ground where the Alpha dissipated and flew towards Yin's hands.

A quick cut to the neck on one Beowolf completed, he leaped on another's head and stabbed Crimson Howl through its skull. He leaped on the ground as two Beowolfs leaned to grab his head, but he simply ducked, letting them pull each other's hearts out. Another Grimm soared towards him and he decided to do something incredibly stupid.

"Hold it!" he yelled at the flying Wolf as he jabbed his blade into its head. He dodged the Grimm as two more arrived to take its place. Noticing the incoming wave, he ran back to the incapacitated Beowolf. "Gimme it!" He yanked Crimson Howl out of the Beowolf's head, killing it for good.

He turned to roll under the Beowolves and stood up behind them. With his katana in a dagger-like grip in his left hand and his sheath in his right, he reached out in front of them and pulled back, stabbing their guts in two quick motions. At the same time, another Beowolf leaped towards him. Luckily, he was directly in front of a tree, and he already had a hilarious scheme in mind.

Quickly rolling to the side, the leaping Beowolf met a sharp branch, accompanied by its unfortunate end. "Et tu, Beowolf?" He saluted the fallen Wolf before running into a clearing. There, he found several Creeps, more Beowolves, and a King Taijitu in front of him. From behind him, the prior Beowolves he didn't kill were closing in on him.

"Ah, shit," he grumbled. His face, though, betrayed his true emotions. "Oh well. Can't say I didn't ask for this."

Yin sheathed his blade and threw Crimson Howl at the King Taijitu, the katana and sheath landing in one of its eyes. The snake Grimm screeched in agony as he dodged an incoming Creep and stomped it, only to jump and quickly spin vault over two Beowolfs. He pulled their paws from one of their hands, and killed both with quick slashes to the face. _**(Think about a spin vault being a pencil roll while vaulting in mid-air.)**_

The reaper's sister then turned to sweep kick three Creeps to the side, dash towards a Beowolf, and deliver it a high-speed spinning back kick that doubled it over. _With no cost_ , his brain mentally added. He then used the kicked Beowolf as a running platform to flip over and land on another Beowolf's head, immediately wrapping his legs around the struggling Grimm and snapping its neck.

"Thanks for the ride," he commented at his dead enemy before punching another leaping Creep into a nearby tree. He grabbed a nearby Creep and fell over, performing a suplex and burying the Grimm's head in the dirt. Four Beowolves approached to surround their prey, but Yin then breakdanced, punting the wolves away before standing up and facing his biggest and final threat.

 _Well, it's not really a threat_ , he ruefully told himself. He leaped on a tree, and continued to climb up and up until he reached a branch the height of the Taijitu's head. It looked at him with the most anger it could muster, but this proved to be a mistake as he leaped on its head and yanked Crimson Howl out of its eye.

From the outside, it looked as if he quickly pulled the blade out of its sheath and suddenly shut it again. A foolish mistake, anyone would have thought. However, as he landed on the ground, facing away from the Grimm, the Taijitu didn't move. He laid the back of his blade on his shoulder, slowly pulled it, then suddenly aimed it down at the ground. Two smug words breathed out of the swordsman's mouth:

"Checkmate, bitch."

With that, the Taijitu splintered into what could have been a thousand pieces, but he didn't turn to look behind him. The Grimm defeated, he silently trod towards his mother's gravestone.

When Yin had made it, he took his hood off and laid his back on the gravestone, tiredly heaving for breath but content as he looked towards the stars. He peered at the carvings on the gravestone, and his eyes shone with the happiness of the small boy he was at his core. Finally, he began to utter a few raspy words.

"Hey, mom…"

* * *

_**A/N: And that's that! The first spectacle of what's to come in my newest fanfic. Fortunately for you, though, I think I have enough interest to keep this going until Volume 2.** _

_ **PFFFFFFT!** _

_**Haha! Nah! I'll try my best to keep this fic up for as long as I can, since I think this is my best work so far. What about you, guys? Did you enjoy it? Read and review, and until next time…** _

_ **Goodbye!** _

_**Oh, and before I forget, here are some previews of upcoming moments for the first volume for your reading pleasure!** _

_ **Enjoy!** _

* * *

" _I'm so tight._

_So stressed._

_Need somebody to rub my neck._

_Oh yeah. That's the spot._

_I like the way you rub my booty knot." He gave a feral grin as others looked at them funny, with his sisters blushing next to him._

" _YIN!"_

_!-!_

" _IIIIIINNNNNNNNNCOOOOOOOMMMMMMMIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG, BBBBBBBBIIIIIIITTTTCCHHHHHEEEES!"_

_A crater formed on Beacon Academy's stage as a man meteor apparently dropped from the sky._

_!-!_

" _Do I make myself clear, Mr. Xiao Long?" Glynda Goodwitch said as she glared with anger and annoyance._

_All he did was simply walk up slowly in front of her. He then suddenly cracked her glasses with the force of a gale, and he continued to stare at her with killing intent. His next words were quiet but loud enough for everyone else to hear._

" _Crystal," he uttered, "Professor."_

_!-!_

" _Why should I care about the fact that you're a Faunus?" Yin answerd his Faunus teammate. "Personally, I think you're pretty damn cute without the bow."_

_Blake blushed crimson at his genuine smile._

_!-!_

" _Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny happily talked._

" _Now where have we heard that before…" Yin reminisced._

_Ruby and Weiss absolutely struck him in the stomach._


End file.
